


I could...

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: How about another song fic with Selena's I Could Fall In Love With You? Asked by superfluous-stuckupitude via tumblr





	I could...

[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBCDvINm0Vo)

* * *

 

The place had gotten overly quiet by the time Regina saw the Charmings out and for a second she kept standing in front of the already closed door, a hand on its surface, as her ears zeroed on the rustling that came from the still bathed in light living room. She should go, a voice spoke inside of her as she straightened her back once again, running her left hand over her hair. It was probably too late already and she should be on her way to home, see if Henry had actually listened to her and was already asleep or if she needed to remind him that he needed a proper rest.

She, however, didn’t do that even when her eyes went to her coat, the one hanging next to the door. The rustling on the living room at her left had already stopped by the time she finally turned towards it but the lights were still on; the warm, gold glow shadowing half of the face of none other than Emma Swan, green eyes fixed into something Regina wasn’t really sure the blonde herself knew what it was.

In front of Emma the remains of the wine the four adults had been taking remained; the almost empty bottle winking at Regina as she walked towards the blonde, eyeing the faded grey swirls that coated her fingers as she intertwined her hands together, the strands of magic getting lost on the white, long-sleeved, jumper the blonde wore. In front of Emma an already refilled glass awaited for her.

Regina’s stare, however, ended up on the ring in the middle of the table, the golden glow almost rivaling with Emma’s tresses.

“Your parents are gone.” Regina found herself saying, her voice sounding too jagged, breaking the quiet atmosphere of the room. She fought the urge of rolling her eyes at herself but kept steady as Emma nodded and remained as silent as she had started to be ever since the first burst of tipsiness had begun to disappear from her body a few minutes ago.

“Do you want to go as well?”

_“Yes.”_

_“No.”_

“I can stay if that’s what you want.” The former queen replied, eyes narrowing as she approached the couch the blonde was sitting in.

It had been like this, Regina reflected as she took the place Snow had occupied minutes before, ever since Emma had called them all, telling them about the news. News that hadn’t really surprised her.

It had surprised her, however, when Emma had suggested a night for the six of them -Neal was obviously invited- to the house she had also informed she pretended to sell as fast as possible. When she had first seen her Regina had only been able to stare at the younger woman, trying to see something else beyond the quiet coldness that seemed to stare back whenever she tried to go past the green of her eyes. It hadn’t work.

After that last bottle of wine, however, something else had shifted inside of Emma and that had been the moment Snow had looked at Regina before declaring, rather loudly, that it was time for them to go. Henry had already left the house and Emma had merely nodded at the words, not moving beyond the quick nod and even swifter smile she had given to her parents.

The place was filled with the smell of magic and the spilled wine courtesy of David that had already disappeared from the table but could still be felt on the fading silhouette on the wooden surface and, as Regina was woken from her reverie by a slowly stirring Emma, she looked quickly at it, at the wine and the ring that kept eyeing her just like Emma stared now at her, green eyes darkened due to tiredness.

She should be going, she thought as she let her stare raise, focusing on Emma’s; on the way the blonde’s neck muscles tightened as the woman swallowed, on the way the magic tendrils moved just an inch above Emma’s hands, just enough for her to feel its presence from the corner of her eyes. Yet, she didn’t move.

It had been like this for quite some time, another voice whispered on her mind as the two of them kept staring at each other. She had started to not speak in front of Emma, starting to not really say what she thought to the blonde woman. It had become nauseous to be near the pirate and the blonde the last couple of months; after the wedding, after…

_“No one will know.”_

_“That’s precisely what I’m worried about, dear.”_

_“Regina…”_

_“Emma, please.”_

She should have known, the former queen thought with the ghost of a half-smile threatening to curve her lips. Emma’s eyes were still fixed on her eyes however and so Regina remained silent, motionless until Emma’s lips parted and the magic disappeared altogether, as if a breeze had scattered the tresses.

Regina’s eyes fell to Emma’s hands, on the way the tendons on her left hand trembled for a moment as she tightened her grip around her other hand, on the way the pale skin was still covered with the remains of almost present magic, the lines circling her fingers becoming fainter with every second.

“Do you want a glass?”

The question made Regina blink and look back at Emma’s face, nodding at the glass the blonde was already offering her. It was stained with the red-lipstick Regina recognized as hers and for a second she held it, not feeling like drinking until she saw Emma taking a sip of her own, the liquid sloshing on the glass under Regina’s glare.

The air around her felt suddenly tight as she saw Emma swallowing the liquid, not knowing what to say. Which, she thought with a shade of scorn, was as ironic as one could get considering how she had been. How the two of them had been.

“It’s not your fault.” Came a couple of seconds later, making her look at Emma once again, on the way the blonde’s eyes shone, still unreachable, unapproachable.

She let out a small laugh, one that resonated in the room but was as truthful as Emma’s smile.

“Who would’ve thought.”

She could see Emma’s flinch but said nothing, not wanting to see her, not wanting to acknowledge the way she looked, the way she stared at her, soft almost.

It wasn’t the night for this, it hadn’t been, she added on her mind, when everything had first started and still wasn’t.

And still, she reconsidered, taking a sip of the wine, leaving the glass on the table on the same breath. It was easy to just throw any caution out of the window now, to just…

“I should go, it’s getting late.” She heard herself saying, seeing Emma’s fear shining through the green when she moved towards her unreflexively, halting in midair, too close to Emma’s neck, to the slowly disappearing scent of leather and magic that permeated the blonde’s pulse point.

_I need to go._

“You could stay a little longer.” The blonde wheezed and Regina closed her eyes tightly for a moment, moving back as she shook her head, knowing she really couldn’t. Not tonight.

“Good night, Emma.” She muttered through half-closed lips, the sound of her heels echoing on the room as she did her way back to the main door, the feeling of her coat against her fingertips strange as she could hear Emma’s sharp intake of breath.

“Regina.”

The former queen turned, finally looking at the flushed expression of the younger woman, at the pink lips and green eyes with a tad of blue. An almost perfect copy of another kind of night, a night in where she had taken a step back with nipped lips and magic racing inside of her, skin buzzing.

“Please Emma.”

She needed to go, she needed to close the door.

Nevertheless, she let the coat almost fall from between her fingers twice before she finally turned towards the door, almost opening it, almost.

Emma, however, moved quicker.


End file.
